wayward_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultist
The Cultist (real name of Svala) is one of the seven playable classes in the game Wayward Souls, she is also a hybrid class. About the Cultist The second of the 'camp and lure' classes. The Cultist incorporates the powerful backstabs of the Rogue with the ranged charged shot of the Mage, along with a set of pickup abilities that work perfectly in tandem. The Cultist is an anomaly within this lineup in that she can be played both offensively and defensively, switching at a moment's notice. Character Guide Pros * A monstrous maximum DPS (damage per second). A stealthed Cultist throws out powerful backstabs at an insane rate that outdamages every other class in the game. * Spells. The Cultist's pickup abilities work fantastically in sync. In a room flooded with monsters? Slap on some stealth, wait for the action to die down a bit, then rush to the center of the mob and activate your AoE blind to render the entire group harmless for a few seconds. I recommend using the abilities in this manner for maximum safety. Also, pickups such as the 10-second stealth potion or the black crystals that spawn 2 clones for an extended period of time are invaluable. While stealthed, every attack is a backstab * Backstabs. Backstabs do 3.7x the damage of a normal attack, and the Cultist can even upgrade hers to do more. A blinded enemy is susceptible to backstabs from any direction, and using the combo above sets you up perfectly to deal with the monsters swiftly and efficiently. * A ranged power shot. Every rule that I listed above for the Mage in regards to camping/luring also applies to the Cultist and her thrown dagger. The dagger itself actually has infinite range, allowing you to lure/kill monsters from even the farthest depths of a lava chamber (these frequently have long rooms). * Hitstun. Hitstun refers to the very small period of lagtime that occurs when a monster is struck with an attack and moves back slightly. This period of time is identical for all classes and their standard attacks. However, due to the Cultist's high attack rate she is able to maintain hitstun for a continuous period of time until a monster is dead. This is done by trapping an enemy against a wall and just spamming the attack button until they keel over. No fancy techniques, it's that simple - it just only works if there is only one enemy focused on you (otherwise you will get surrounded and overwhelmed). Cons * If you're out of spell pickups and stealth potions and come across a difficult room, the best you can do is circle/strafe around the monsters until you can find an opening while tossing out daggers every now and then. Your short attack range makes fighting any melee attackers risky. *Although the Cultist has a moderately high HP bar, she cannot be played as aggressively as the Warrior or Spellsword. Camping and luring should be your number one priority, only resorting to the spell combo in sticky situations. Category:Classes